I Got a Blanket in the Backseat on My Mind
by Mia-Zeklos
Summary: Ianto and Jack are in search of an artefact. When they find it, the effects it has on Ianto are... interesting.


**Author's Notes: This came out a bit shorter than I expected it to be, but still, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!**

In retrospect, leaving Ianto alone with something shiny, new and alien hadn't been much of a good idea.

But that was just the thing – Jack wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. The Rift hadn't been this active in years and every time they arrived somewhere to pick up something that had fallen through it, a completely different signal came from the other end of town. They'd split up at some point and they could still barely cover all of the Rift's openings before civilians got to them. Everyone was on the edge of their abilities and Jack had long since stopped thinking about the consequences of anything he did.

There was a bang, something that sounded like a minor explosion and then a shout. Jack froze for a moment and then sprung into action, crossing the small field that separated him from Ianto and went around the large rock under which they'd found the artefact. He knelt next to Ianto, who had fallen to his knees, and reached out for him.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, running a hand through the younger man's dark hair. "Are you okay?"

There was no response whatsoever for a few more seconds and then Ianto looked up all of a sudden, his eyes large and gleaming in the darkness. "Absolutely," he assured him with a bright smile. "I've never been better."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked cautiously. "You look– affected."

Really, it was the only word currently coming to mind. It wasn't that there was something wrong with Ianto – he seemed to be in perfect health – but there was something else.

"Yes, of course," Ianto nodded, all business once more. "Did you call the others to tell them that we'd found it?"

"I did," Jack said as he reached for the small, innocent-looking object in Ianto's hand. It was a copper sphere with all sorts of strange markings on it and Jack squinted against it to see better. There was a crack in the middle, like he could break it in two parts if he tried hard enough. It looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite work it out.

"Did it do anything?" Jack asked as he neared the street and the street lights washed over them. "While you were holding it, I mean?"

"Not really," Ianto shrugged. Jack still couldn't really place the difference between the Ianto he'd arrived with and the one he was talking to now, but there was definitely something going on. It wasn't only the fact that Ianto seemed to be in a much better mood now (especially after said mood had been progressively worse with every new signal coming through Mainframe's filters), but also the signals he was giving out. His face was flushed and his breathing was laboured and he was pressing against Jack's side in a way that could be described as nothing but suggestive. At first Jack thought he was imagining things – Ianto tended to be strictly against anything even remotely explicit in public, and now it looked like things were headed in that exact direction – but he couldn't get rid of the thought. Not when his lover was looking at him under his lashes and doing his very best to drive him to distraction.

"Are we getting back to the Hub, Captain?" Ianto asked in a soft murmur once they were back in the car and Jack gave him a cautious nod.

"I'm going to leave this there," he said, pointing at the sphere Ianto was still holding, "and then I'm going to give you a ride home."

It seemed to be for the best. For some still unspecified reason, Ianto didn't look like someone who could safely navigate himself to his flat, and that conclusion was only further confirmed when his smile widened.

"I'm looking forward to it," Ianto quipped and Jack raised an eyebrow. "You giving me a ride, that is. Always a good idea, don't you think?"

Okay, something was definitely wrong. Something was really, really not well.

"That's usually my line, don't you think?" Jack asked; his voice unsteady. The warning bells had gone off in his head long ago, but now he was actually thinking of bringing Ianto in for examination. He probably would have followed through if it hadn't been for the fact that Owen was on a mission similar to theirs on the other end of town.

Ianto hummed noncommittally and sank further into the passenger's seat. His eyes were closed and his lips were curled into a smile, as if he was recalling something particularly enjoyable. Jack took a deep, unnecessary breath and forced himself to look back at the road in front of them as his hands gripped the steering wheel with determination. Whatever was going on, he couldn't let the sight of Ianto practically melting into his seat under the influence of some unknown pleasures distract him from what he was doing. It was dark and it was a Friday night and he absolutely could _not_ afford to be–

"Jack?"

The soft, gentle tone only made the Captain's resolve weaker. Ianto only used that voice when he really, really wanted something to go his way and wasn't planning to accept 'no' for an answer. Still, Jack found himself unable to ignore him.

"Yes, Ianto?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. He was getting more and more suspicious and one more thing that looked too out of place would mean he'd have to take out his gun and start interrogating Ianto – or, as it was, at least interrogate whatever had taken his place.

"Can I put you on my 'to do' list?"

All right, that was enough. Jack pulled over in one of the darker corners of the street they were currently on and stopped the car, turning to face Ianto fully.

"What exactly is the matter with you?" He asked and his voice sounded firmer than he'd thought it would be. He wasn't sure why he was so upset – maybe because the suspicion of an alien getting into Ianto's head and taking over his body was starting to sneak into his mind – but he wanted to sort this out here and now.

Ianto looked suitably offended. "The matter with me?" He echoed and leant closer, a hand trailing up Jack's thigh and inching closer to his belt. "I'm fine, Jack. I just thought you wouldn't mind to play for a bit; you're ever so fond of risqué encounters."

Before Jack could stop him, Ianto had reached over to him and pulled him closer and Jack's hands instinctively reached up to frame his face.

He could never resist Ianto's kisses. It wasn't that he had no control over himself (even though whenever Ianto was involved, that applied as well); it was just that Ianto managed to engage his entire being with a simple gesture. Even now, he'd basically transferred himself to Jack's lap and his hands were threading through his hair with apparent appreciation.

"Ianto–" Jack protested in a breathy whisper. He couldn't keep him away too long – he never could – but he had to stop him before he could do something he'd regret later. "We can't do this. Not here. You're not like that; you wouldn't want– There's something wrong–"

Ianto pulled away and put a finger to his lips. He didn't say anything, but the display itself was so captivating – his blue eyes shining like the night sky at the faint lights from outside the SUV, his long finger pressed against his ridiculously pink mouth – that Jack knew he wouldn't be able to stop him from doing whatever he liked.

Ianto started sliding down his body, pressing soft kisses against Jack's chest through the shirt and tried to make a place for himself between the steering wheel and Jack's legs. Jack let his head rest on the back of the seat and closed his eyes, his fingers reaching down to thread through his lover's dark curls.

The ominous sound of something crashing against the floor of the car brought him out of his trance and Jack looked down to where Ianto was staring at the metal sphere from before. "Ianto, what–"

"Jack," he started, tone full of confusion and nothing like the velvety whisper from a minute ago. It was obvious that he'd went back to himself completely; there was no trace of the strange, alien air around him that Jack hadn't been able to identify. "What is that thing?"

"Now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure I've seen a device like it before," Jack started carefully. "Back when I worked for the Agency, there was this guy selling them to anyone willing to listen. They're... well, mind control is a bit strong of a word," he went on, taking great care to avoid Ianto's eyes, "because they can't really bring out anything you don't actually want. They're not strong enough for that; they just pick up on anything lust-related they can find in your mind and translate it to your body."

"Let me know if I got this right," Ianto said slowly as he wiggled his way out of his cramped position between Jack's legs and sat back on his own seat. He hadn't picked up the sphere and Jack was grateful for it, because his lover had guessed right – the thing was definitely activated by touch. "If I was filling, ah, frisky in any way, it just multiplied it to a point where I couldn't think clearly and could only focus on anything, as you put it, 'lust-related'. Is that it?"

"That's pretty much it, yeah," Jack said and watched as Ianto looked out of the window determinedly and didn't say a word. There was a particular sort of unease in the air that Jack didn't really understand and his confusion only heightened when he saw the flush creeping down Ianto's pale sides.

And then it clicked. Jack wasn't sure how he hadn't figured it out sooner, although he felt that he couldn't be blamed – how could he possibly focus on semantics with Ianto in his lap?

"Oh," he said softly. "I see."

"Don't," Ianto warned, but it went unnoticed. Jack wouldn't let a simple, half-hearted 'no' get in the way of his realisation.

"The way I see it, Ianto Jones," he said slyly, "you have somewhat of a fascination–"

"Don't go there," Ianto said, raising his voice just a fraction. His embarrassment was pouring out of him in waves and Jack couldn't help a pleased grin as he placed his hand on Ianto's leg in an imitation of the younger man's earlier method of seduction.

"– with car sex," Jack finished, unabashed by his lover's warnings. He'd found out in the very start of their relationship that Ianto had a variety of interests and was curious about things most people in this century wouldn't even think of, and he liked to explore that whenever possible. Once he got through his initial unwillingness to discuss the matter, the younger man always became an enthusiastic participant in whatever game they'd settled on. "So much for your fear of getting caught, huh?" Ianto's only answer was an indignant snort. "You know, I kind of liked your position from a while ago, so if you change your mind, you could go back to–"

"Oh no you don't," Ianto interrupted. "As I remember it, this started with me, so I'm the one calling the shots."

Jack had thought it impossible to smile harder than he already had, and yet here he was. It was a great – and, in his opinion, well-deserved – end to the day they'd had. "I was hoping you'd say that," he quipped, pulling Ianto into his arms for a kiss just as the alien sphere rolled even further under his seat.

They definitely weren't going to need it.


End file.
